Mindi Fursoul V2: Part 1: Tesem, The Coastal Town
by Collyer-san
Summary: I felt that this story needed to be redone, due to my lack of description in the Second half, and changes in the story which jumped into my head. The Story is about a 'Jungle Catfolk' basically the Cat-people you see in anime, called Mindi Fursoul. enjoy.


_3rd day of the Month of Goldfields._

_This day is the anniversary of my leaving Mountain View. To be separated from my beloved Nrali for so long... I miss him so much. Why did I have to be so stupid and Inattentive that day? And it had to be a Bottle of that Orichalcum Solution. Old Arden was furious at me! I still remember his screaming at me, though the words couldn't be heard. _

_Anyway, on this warm day, I ventured into the town of Tesem, looking for this extremely rare liquid..._

It was a warm day in the middle of summer, and in the coastal town of Tesem, a figure was walking the streets, cloaked and hooded in a manner that seemed strange on such a warm day. The figure walked into an alchemist's, but quickly left again. The figure stopped suddenly at a stall in the street and looked over the wares.

The stall contained jewellery, earrings, and the like, but a necklace seemed to catch the figures attention. The chain was made of silver, and it held a large pendant, in the shape of an amber cat's eye. The figure pays the price for the necklace, and, lowering the hood of her cloak, places it around her neck.

The young female figure has what could be described as a pretty face. Not Beautiful, but something about it made her stand out. She had short silvery grey hair, and two cat-like ears stood upon the top of her head. Her eyes were mismatched, the left being amber, and the left being grey.

After thanking the stall holder, she moved onwards, leaving her hood down. Just a short while later, she stopped outside of an inn, 'The Vixen'. Feeling somewhat thirsty, she decided to go in and have a drink. She walked through the open door, and sat at the bar, placing her bag and cloak down beside her. Her tail moved lazily through the air, the bright red ribbon her mate tied to it looking bright in the darkness of the room. She was wearing worn leather armour, deep brown, as well as simple trousers, and a pair of sturdy boots, also brown.

"A mug of Dwarven Ale, Barkeep." Says her light voice.

Looking up at the Feline, he says, "Don't see many of your kind that would drink it. But then again, an order is an order. That's a Silver piece, miss." The Barkeep began to busy himself with the drink as the female digs around in her bag looking for her coin purse, at one point, reaching her entire arm into the bag.

"We don't see many of your people around here at all." The barkeep mentions, as he places the drink on the bar, and taking her coin.

"Is that so?" she says, a small amount of surprise in her voice. "I thought this town had quite a large number of us."

"That may be true, Miss." The barkeep says, knowingly, "But most of 'em live nearer the docks, on the other side of town."

"I'll have to head over there tomorrow." She sighs. "Do you have a free room?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of free rooms." He says, somewhat relieved. "They cost 5 silver pieces a night, though meals have to be paid for separately."

"I'd like a room for a few nights, then." she says, reaching into her coin purse again. She counts out 20 silver coins, and places them onto the bar for the Barkeep.

"I'll need your name, Miss, and you'll have sign a ledger." he says, turning round and picking up a black book. "Book keeping, helps me keep my mind on the right track."

"Very well." she reaches for the quill, and a hand slams down on the bar next to her. A waft of alcohol filled breath washes over her.

"We don't like your kind here." says a male voice, with a slight slur. "You best go, kitty." he reaches down with his other hand, and grabs roughly onto her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she says, a small smile showing on her face.

The drunks face suddenly became white, and a look of fear began to show on his face. Looking down, he sees a dagger digging in to the fabric of his trousers, and quickly removes his hand from the woman's shoulder.

The mismatched eyes look up in to the man's face. "Your leaving now, Aren't you." She said menacingly.

The man shakily begins to make his way quickly out of the bar, tripping over a couple of times on his way out.

"What about his friends?" the barkeep asks, nervously.

"He doesn't have any nearby." She says matter-of-factly, "He wouldn't have run if he did."

Taking a long drink of the ale, she says, "There are people like him all over the world. They believe themselves stronger than they are, and any other Race to be beneath them." She takes another long drink. "Any way, where were we? Oh right, the ledger."

Picking up the Quill, she signs her name. 'Mindi Fursoul'


End file.
